1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related in general to illumination devices for weapons, and in particular to illumination devices mounted on a weapon such as a firearm for providing multiple types of illumination used in sighting or illumination of targets. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to targeting and sighting illumination devices for attachment to firearms used in tactical situations.
2. Description of Related Art
Target illumination and sighting devices for attachment to firearms are in common use today by military and law enforcement. In dark indoor or outdoor environments, a military or law enforcement person engaged in an adversarial situation may find it difficult or impossible to efficiently or noiselessly navigate his or her surroundings in darkness. Illumination devices such as flashlights are commonly mounted to firearms on rails or clips, either on the barrel or fore grip, to provide visual assistance in traversing through such dark environments. Illuminator devices have also been used on tactical weapons such as carbines for illuminating targets being fired upon, as well as for momentarily blinding and disorienting an adversary. However, such disorientation is quickly overcome as the eyes adjust to the illumination.
Military and law enforcement use of such devices typically consists of a flashlight and perhaps a laser sighting device, each separately mounted to a firearm on a rail or clip. A few devices available combine the flashlight and invisible laser into a single device. Traditionally, the flashlights have uncertain reliability in tactical environments because they employ a fragile incandescent bulb as the light source, and a rail or clamp mounting system that may be subject to misalignment when the weapon is fired, dropped or bumped. Other such devices have wires and switches extending or protruding from one section of the weapon to another for purposes of activating the lighting or sighting function. Having multiple components and wires dangling from the weapon subjects the illumination devices to further reliability problems because of their exposure to water, dirt, wear, vibration or accidental activation or separation of the wires. Still further, there are no known devices for attachment to a firearm integrating a flashlight with a readily accessible and integrated non-lethal weapon as an alternative to use of the firearm. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.